


Sick

by Cuillere



Series: 15 days of Hurt and Comfort Kylo (Tumblr, @hurtkylofest) [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, LFF Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: When young Ben Solo learns that his mother is not going to come and visit him, Luke has to take him to bed.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @hurtkylofest ‘s last day!! I’m both sad it’s over and relieved of some pressure I put on myself for this challenge! I’m also very proud of myself because I wrote every single day those last 15 days and published nearly every day, too! :D
> 
> Today’s prompt was Apologies and Kylo so emotionally/physically tired that [Character Choice] manhandles them into bed.
> 
> Technically, I chose to write about Ben, but I’m sure you’ll indulge me and certainly hope you still like it :)

Ben was so excited. It had been two months since he hadn’t seen his parents! He had never been cut off this long from them, and certainly not long at all from his mother.  
It was never that he didn’t like Luke, but his uncle couldn’t replace his mother and father.  
He was also tired of Luke’s behavior around him. Not that he was especially bad, but he had just seemed to blandly forget the fact that Ben was his nephew and godson. Ben felt like he was just another one of his pupils. And he always seemed to be just a bit harsher on him. He always expected more from him than from the others.  
He knew this was mostly because he didn’t want the others to feel like Ben was so special. And he could understand that.  
He did not even really manage to resent Luke for it, most of the time. Of course, when was being scolded when he knew someone else wouldn’t, he did wish Luke wasn’t like that. But most of the time he was still in complete awe before his uncle - and master.  
  
His parents were still far away and he missed them a lot. His mother particularly.  
He missed her comforting arms when he was hurt, her soft voice when he was lying down in his bed, waiting for sleep. He missed talking to her about everything that had happened during his day. He even missed her telling about her day and the weird little details she noticed about people.  
  
He was actually about to get some rest, thinking about that, when Luke called him. He sprang to his feet and ran to his hut without hesitation, through the open door.  
He nearly jumped with joy when he saw his mother on the holo. But the joy was short-lived. He quickly noticed she seemed pale. Pale, sad and tired. The first thing he thought about was that someone had died.  
  
Ben sat slowly and respectfully in front of the holo, next to Luke.  
When they had exchanged greetings, his mother had announced to him that she could not come to see him that next week because she was sick and needed rest.  
Ben couldn’t help but feel betrayed and anxious. It was the first time he had seen his mother sick. Why would she be sick just now? It made no sense. It wasn’t fair. He also felt guilty for being so selfish and still hoped his mother would get better.  
She had then assured him that it was nothing major and that she should be recovering soon, only delaying her visit, but Ben still felt the turmoil of contradictory emotions in his chest.  
Leia didn’t stay much longer with them, as she needed rest, and Ben spent that time in a daze. When she disappeared, Ben made no move to get up and back to bed. He actually didn’t move at all. Luke, a bit worried about him, pushed him weakly in the shoulder.  
“Hey Ben, She’s going to be alright, you know? She’s a strong woman, your mother.”  
Ben didn’t answer but tears started to roll down his cheeks, his mouth now forming a distasteful grimace.  
“Oh, Ben.” Luke felt his heart sink and took Ben into his arms. Ben vaguely thought that this was the first time they were hugging since he was here, but he couldn’t care at that precise moment.  
“Ben, I’m sorry. She’ll come and visit whenever she’s better. It shouldn’t be too long.”  
Still crying his eyes out, Ben didn’t answer, but gripped Luke harder. It was a while before his sobs slowly calmed down. But, truth be told, that was mostly because he was exhausted. He felt completely empty.  
Luke started to lighten his grip but as Ben kept holding onto him, he decided against letting go. After all, he could indulge his godson just a bit - just this once. The others were probably asleep now, anyway.  
Luke adjusted his grip on Ben and got him up in his arms. Surprised by the gesture, but too tired to fight, Ben tightened his hold and clenched his legs around his uncle, putting his head on the man’s shoulder.  
  
It was not a long way to Ben’s bed and he reluctantly let go when he was already nearly lying down in his bed. Luke stood awkwardly aside for an instant before he breathed a “good night, Ben” and went back to his hut.  
Ben lied down in the dark without moving for quite some time before his mind found sleep and his body found some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
